


Darkness Hits Early

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A Modern Carol x Therese oneshot.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 60





	Darkness Hits Early

Therese waited at the front of the line at the grocery store with Rindy leaning up against the conveyor belt, reaching for a packet of spearmint gum to put with their load of stuff.

“I see you, Miss Sneaky,” Therese said, picking up the wrapped package to put it back, but then she heard Rindy whine in protest and gave in automatically. “Fine. But you can only have one stick before dinner.”

“Yay,” Rindy cheered, giving her second mother a big, toothless smile.

The cashier, who was listening to the whole ordeal, smirked in his bright red uniform vest. His name tag read: **Richard** that was pinned to the right. 

“Kids,” he snickered, sliding a grape-cherry flavored Juicy Juice through the scanner to ring and add the cost amount onto the monitor screen. “You gotta love ‘em!”

Therese smiled, but didn’t say anything. She now looked over to see through the store windows that it was pitch black outside. It wasn’t even seven o’clock yet. Already it looked well past midnight.

“Have a good night,” Richard told Therese the minute he was done charging her groceries and watched her slip her debit card back inside her alien printed wallet. He tried flirting with her by saying, “Cool, wallet. I love E.T!”

“Bye,” Therese murmured, turning to face her shopping cart filled with several bagged groceries. As she began to push forward, she left him staring at her small, yoga pant-clad ass. “C’mon, Rindy,” she called out to her daughter, who had been spinning around the middle of the store almost bumping into somebody.

Therese stopped the shopping cart behind the car in the freezing parking lot with Rindy drawing pictures with her finger from the moisture on the backseat window. She drew a butterfly with a smiley face right next to it. Her mother had the trunk open from pressing a button on her keys and started loading the bags inside.

“Is Mommy going to be home when we get there?” Rindy asked.

“Let’s hope so,” Therese answered. When she was done putting the bags in, she slammed the trunk shut. “I unlocked the doors for you to get in. I’m going to get rid of this cart real quick, alright?”

“Yup,” Rindy said, yanking the door handle with both hands. She had managed to crawl inside the car, while Therese steered the empty shopping cart back to the carrel.

Therese walked back in her sneakers, seeing her own breath float up in the air. It was winter. She was cold. And all she wanted was a kiss from her wife.

Carol was lying on the couch with a washcloth laid on her forehead the moment Therese and Rindy got back from the market. Rindy darted towards her in the living room, removing the washcloth to press her mouth between her eyebrows.

“Hello, my darling. How was your day?” Carol lifted her chin to kiss her daughter’s face. As she laid the washcloth on top of the couch, Rindy had already started crawling on top of her mother like she done as an infant. Carol had to hold onto her while sitting up more properly.

Therese entered the room with a paper bag in her arms.

“Hey.”

“Hi, hon,” Carol peered up from the crown of Rindy’s head. “Need help with those?”

“Yeah,” Therese said. Then she left for the kitchen.

As she was pulling a package of paper towels and a bottle of Pine Sol out of a paper bag on the counter, Carol brought in more groceries and had set them down before moving close to stand and hug Therese from behind, burying her nose alongside the curve of her birthmark neck. 

“How were your sessions?” Therese quickly abandoned the store bought items to wrap her fingers around Carol’s forearms.

“The usual,” Carol sighed. “I had three callouts. Made two people cry. And then for my last client, I had to constantly keep preventing him from sleeping with me.”

“He doesn’t stand a chance.” Therese gently raked her nails through the small hairs on Carol’s skin. She now turned herself around, pressing her pelvis up against the older woman’s. They drew their heads together to kiss. They silently looked at each other in the eyes, hearing the faint blaring sound of the TV going off with Rindy watching Nickelodeon in the other room.


End file.
